


【权顺荣x你】Homeless

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -互相拯救ooc-意识流酒精文学





	【权顺荣x你】Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> “其实人不能老活在回忆里，可是到了冬天就特别想你，想着站过长长的火车车厢冲进你怀里的时候，想北京的夕阳后海的水，想天津的夜色和躺在你怀酩酊大醉，我太想再在你怀里酩酊大醉一次了。” —微博评论

01

我看男人的眼光真的很烂。

本来还不肯承认，直至这次分手，我真的是pua的头号目标吧。已经是第四次了，被喜欢的人伤害得体无完肤之后赶出来，结果最后谁也不值得我付出。

先爱上的人就输了。从第二回开始我就开始明白，可是轮到自己坠入爱河的时候却又把它忘得一干二净，说着他一定是我命中注定的真爱，一边承受着对方给予的伤害。

——

又是一天的凌晨三点半，我又在陌生的酒吧买醉。

美其名曰是探店，去的全是有贩卖烈酒的酒吧，当冰镇的酒液划过喉咙留下清凉又热烈的触感时，眼前的世界才存在一丝烟火气息。

反正也没处可去，反正也没人喜爱。说我恋爱脑也好，说我不思进取也好，用酒精把自己麻醉，直到另一个帅哥走入我心里，也许还是会沉沦。

“喂，我们要打烊了，你走不走？”酒吧到凌晨五点钟就要打烊，店员们在收拾桌面，晶莹的玻璃杯折射着灯球上的暗光，重叠在一起的时候发出清脆的声响。

“…我都没地方可去…呕…”我把手里的玻璃杯磕在桌面上，剩下半杯的酒液荡起来洒了几滴在桌面上，眯着眼睛看着面前走来走去打扫卫生的人们。

“你家在哪里，我送你回去吧？”忽然面前蹲下来一个人，跟我平视着，薄薄的单眼皮上画着眼线，看起来魅惑又神秘。

“…别管我，”我手臂一挥，差些打在那人的脸颊上，幸好对方反应快把 准备转过身不理他的我拉了回来 ，强迫着让我回答他的问题，“我没有家哦，你让我在这里睡吧。”

“那…至少别再喝酒了，要胃出血了。”那人仿佛没听到我说话，依旧赖在旁边，甚至拉过来一个矮凳子一屁股坐在上面，“想吐吗，不想的话就睡觉。”

他是听不懂人话吗。

“喂，我们真的要关门了， 那个女的要么赶走要么你把她搬走。”再次把我从浅梦里扯出来的是店长有点怒气的话语，心里估计在想好久没见到喝得这么醉烂的人了。

“我叫权顺荣。”他凑到我面前，不知道为何做起了自我介绍，很无奈地说只能把我带回他家里，温柔的语气跟他身上带着攻击性的香水气息完全不符合，“对不起了。”

权顺荣说着就把身上略长的外套脱下来盖在我身上，安慰似的把手按在我的背上拍了两下，然后把我整个人抱在怀里，也不顾我无力的挣扎走出了店。

长得好帅，我睡过去之前看着他的脸这么想。

02

“考，头好痛…”我在陌生的床铺上醒来，柔软的被单把我裹得紧紧的，像是昨晚权顺荣的怀抱一样不由分说地把我再次塞进了梦乡里，开启了漫长的回笼觉。

“真能睡。”权顺荣约莫估计着我应该醒过来，端了杯热蜂蜜水就走进房间，却听到我轻轻的呼吸声，走到床边把我搭在床沿上的手臂塞进被子里，叹了口气又走了出去，“到底这么做是不是对的呢…”

“喂，权顺荣今晚老地方？”群组里的酒肉朋友们又在呼唤着问今晚的行程，一看就是又在家里闷得慌要出来散散心，“约了几个新认识的美女，一定要来啊。”

“…我可能来不了。”权顺荣支支吾吾地才打下几个字，乱七八糟的心情挡也挡不住，顺着网线都能感受到他的不安，“家里有事。”

“好家伙，家里有事这么旧理由你也用？”那头的朋友大呼小叫起来，甚至打了个语音电话过来，开口就吼了一句“权顺荣你醒醒，有美女！”。

“——嘘。”权顺荣吓得立马往房间的方向看了看，放低了声音继续说着今晚真的不方便，磨磨唧唧却迟迟不肯说出准确原因来，对面的好友估计下一秒就要往不好的方向想了。

我被那人忽然大声的喊话弄醒，一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身，好不容易缓过神来才恢复记忆，看着身上陌生的大T恤 和大裤衩，脑子瞬间清醒拖鞋也没穿几步就走到客厅。

“你做了什么，你做了什么？”我走到权顺荣跟前，丝毫没有留意到他还在通电话就开始问话，看着面前的人突然愣住也不好再说话，只好忍着头痛等着他的回答。

“我…”权顺荣眼睛都不知道往哪看，只好盯着地面，脑子里还在措辞却被电话里的好友打断：“你小子好样的，金屋藏娇！太过分了！”

这都什么事啊，权顺荣觉得自己昨天晚上犯了错，事实却是啥也没做。

03

“回家吧回家，你赶紧回家。”焦头烂额的权顺荣把我的衣服都洗干净装进了袋子里，一把塞在我手里就要把我推出去家门，“记得别喝了，下次没人捡你。”

“我真的没地方去。”我转过身看着他，玄关处一个台阶的高度差距让我被迫抬头看他，也不知道是在耍赖还是在闹脾气，“我没有家了，男朋友把我甩了。”

“…”这下换权顺荣没话说了，本来就是热心肠的人，梗在原地半天才闷闷地说话，“…我陪你回去，跟你男朋友好好谈谈吧…好吗？”

“那要是…”我看着他的脸把后面的话吞进肚子里，反正我就是累赘，估计也不会再遇到这么好的人了，只好把拒绝的话都忘记，顺着权顺荣的意思去做。

——也许这次会好起来。

04

“啪。”怎么又变成了这样。

软饭男真的是一种本性难移的生物，这次甚至还上手打人，话也越说越难听，我看着他拿起书向我砸来却不敢还手，心里残存的爱意让我难以抉择。

“你把房产证给我留下再走。”身后的人不依不饶地喊着，把自己心里的最终目的都暴露出来，丑恶的嘴脸在昏黄的灯光下像是恶魔一样靠近，我抱住头却被那人用玻璃杯砸在手臂上，细碎的玻璃片扎进皮肤里，鲜红的血丝渗了出来。

我从床底下捡回手机，记得之前把110存在了快捷键，毫不犹豫地按下去，很快就接通了，那头却传来几天前听过的熟悉的声音。

“你怎么了？”权顺荣仿佛预知到我现在的处境，也没有过多的话语，像是随时都能出现在我身边一样。

“权顺荣，救救我...”手臂上的血越渗越多，头晕的感觉令我天旋地转，用尽最后的力气喊话，虽然不确定性太高，但是当下他的声音却带给我意外的安心。

“等我。”

05

再次醒来是在病房，刺眼的天花板是死白色的，没有生机的样子像是在形容我，耳边传来医疗机器运转的响声，喉咙泛起干涩的感觉，想要伸手去摸床头柜却发现手臂没法动弹。

稍微把病床调整了角度，才发现床边坐着个人，甚至趴着睡着了，鼻鼾打得震天响，大概是因为守着我一直没睡，终于顶不住就打了个盹吧。

“…权顺荣。”我轻轻叫了声，若不是渴到快要说不出话我真的不想打扰他，抿抿嘴想着要是叫不醒我就忍忍算了。

没想到这人睡眠极浅，这么轻微的声音都能醒来，甩甩头发就问我饿了还是渴了，还是无聊了，顺带着还倒了杯水端到我嘴边，要人看了还以为我是他老婆。

我摇摇头抿了口水，解放了喉咙正想问他到底怎么回事，权顺荣没有看我，像是看我醒来了就松了口气的样子挨在椅背上，声音比我还沙哑几分。

“你小臂缝了三针，加上失血过多…这个怪我来得不够快吧。医生说要静养，你就别动了，而且不能再用命喝酒了知道没有？”

“前男友那里你不要再掺合了，那人在利用你啊傻子。”

“…我打了他几拳，他现在不敢来找你了，但是…对不起，你要不住我这里吧，有个客房你住下就是了，他不会再来了…”

“手机瞒着你设了快捷键，因为看到你腿上的淤青了，看你坚持的样子肯定也不听我的话，他打你一回就会有第二回…所以私自…这个也对不起。”

权顺荣起初还是看着我的眼睛说话，越说越小声甚至还低下了头，揉了揉变油的头发，絮絮叨叨地解释着我不知道的部分，搓着手说了老半天，像个担心女儿的爸爸。

“不要对不起，谢谢你救了我…两次。”

那人听到我的话又抬起了头，擦掉了上勾眼线的眼睛乖巧又可爱，亮晶晶地闪着光，像是在说‘没关系，一切都过去了’，看着我脸上满带歉意的微笑，又凑上来帮我把耳边的发丝捋顺。

“我不是来救你的，我是来爱你的。”

“跟我回家。”

05

所以是为什么，为什么呢。

权顺荣缺席半夜酒局已经一个月了，在我不知道的情况下发了条除我以外可见的朋友圈，早上一起上班，下班后一起买菜，分工合作做饭一起吃，睡前不缺晚安，夜深时不缺好梦。

“有家了。”—他这样写道，却不确认我的家是不是他。

我们是什么关系呢？

两个人都不约而同地忽略了那天情动时说的爱，忘记了满带欲望的眼神，把回忆都封存在外太空，打开的契机没有到来，谁也不愿意率先打破这段没有名分的关系。

也没错，大部分人类都是风险规避型人格，连事件发生的概率都无法估计，不确定性也无从知晓，退而求其次则是多数人的选择。

—说实话，我和他都在动摇。

在每个早安晚安；在每顿饭的说笑里；在每次妥协着迎合对方的时候；在斗嘴后他又来敲我房门道歉时；在他催我换手臂的药时；在我把手机里的酒吧清单删掉时；在他拒绝每个酒局的时候…我们都在动摇。

06

“我去纹身了。”吃完饭后，权顺荣依照惯例在厨房和碗碟作斗争，立志要把碗洗得又快又好，肉肉的手戴着胶手套，加上宽松的灰色卫衣，我根本看不到他几寸露出的皮肤。

“给我看看，给我看看。”我自己是没胆子纹身了，但是好气又不犯法，身边有人做了纹身我一定要瞧一瞧，看一看。

权顺荣摘下手套，拧开水龙头冲了冲手，朝我甩了甩水珠，挨在料理台旁却丝毫没有要给我看的意思，饶有兴致地看着我好奇的样子。

“不好意思就算了。”我作势要走，刚一迈开腿就被他拦腰抱了回来，突如其来的亲密动作让我瞬间脑子放空，“…你…干什么。”

权顺荣没说话，用手拽了拽卫衣领子使了点力气拉下来，露出漂亮的锁骨和上半个胸膛，白净的皮肤上多出来四个字母—“YOLO”。

“You only live once.”他收紧了抱着我的手，像是小动物一样撒着娇把头埋在我的颈侧，跟我解释着字母的含义，可却没能解释这个拥抱的意思，“这句话对我说，也对你说。”

“我找到家了。”我这样说着，伸手捧起权顺荣的脸，柔软的脸颊肉蹭在手心，像是流浪了几个世纪，空荡的胸腔里挤进来的无尽爱意让我再也无法对他隐藏，不能再逃避。

与他热吻，与我紧抱，动摇彼此，落力相爱。


End file.
